<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Painting Keys by Luaember</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861023">Painting Keys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaember/pseuds/Luaember'>Luaember</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Painting, Piano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaember/pseuds/Luaember</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Yonaga Angie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Painting Keys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Angie?” Kaede said, walking up to the girl who seemed to be in deep thought. </p>
<p>“Nyahaha.” Angie giggled facing her. “Angie painted a picture of you, does Kaede like it?” She held up an abstract art piece of a piano. </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Your music helped me paint.” Angie grabbed Kaede's hand. She pulled her into her art room. </p>
<p>“I want to paint you. You’re beautiful for it.” Her white hair brushed onto her back, she pulled out a pink nightgown that was slightly see through and a pink bathing suit to go under it. </p>
<p>“What’s this for.” </p>
<p>“The theme. A beautiful girl, sitting on a balcony, her toes brushing the water of a pool.” She pushes Kaede behind the fold where she changes. </p>
<p>“I’m not a fan of the nightgown.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Angie unbuttoned it. Kaede looked down at the girl slightly blushing. She sat on a couch. Angie positioned Kaede moving her legs and one arm touching it while the other laid behind her head. She brushed Kaede's hair out of her face. Kaede knew how close Angie was to her. She wanted to pull the girl down and kiss her but she fought her urges. It took about 2 hours for Angie to paint her. “Angie believes  it’s perfect.”</p>
<p>Kaede walked behind Angie bending down whispering in her ear. “Angie was correct.” </p>
<p>“Kaede-.” Angie said blushing but refusing to face the girl. When she did she was already back behind the fold changing. </p>
<p>“Do you want more inspo. I’ll play my piano for you.” She had her skirt on but the bathing suit top still. </p>
<p>“You didn’t fully change back Kaede. Are you trying to copy me?” The girl titled her head. </p>
<p>“I haven’t yet.” She pulled out a pick raincoat walking over to Angie. “Now we are.” </p>
<p>“Angie likes this outfit better on you.” Kaede grabbed some color pencils and a random sketch book pulling Angie out into the hall leading up to her room. She sat down. Angie climbed on top of the piano lying down. She was drawing a basic outline of the girl in front of her. She wanted to do the painting with Kaede but she was nervous to join so she sat outside the door painting. </p>
<p>“Is it almost done?”</p>
<p>“Almost.”She turned, showing a colored drawing of Kaede playing the piano. </p>
<p>“It’s beautiful just like you.” She stood up bending over to kiss Angie. Angie slid down sitting next to her while Kaede taught her how to play.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>